


Beautiful Souls

by harrysbear



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysbear/pseuds/harrysbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis were childhood friends until the day Harry's parents die leaving him alone with his sister to move to America with their aunt and uncle. Before he left Louis told him that his parents will always be there and that he will always be loved. Harry never forgot those words. They grew up seeing each other over summer and eventually never again. Only to cross paths once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first story on here. your support would me a lot to me. you can find me on tumblr at hipsterpls

                                                                                                         *12 years ago*

Harry looked out the window looking for Louis who went to his house everyday before school so they eat breakfast together.

“Honey get dressed please when your done he should be here okay.” Anne said pulling the eggs out of the fridge. Harry went of to his room obeying the orders given to him. He loved his mom the most she always made sure he was okay. and most of all she loved him.

Just then a small knock on the door came from the foyer. Harry hurried and put on his favorite t-shirt with a small robot on it. He ran off to answer the door. Opening to find Louis with a big smile on his face.

“Hi Harry!” Louis cried out giving the younger boy a big hug.

“Hi Louis.” Harry says to the older boy rubbing his back. They walked into the kitchen and Anne has set out the plates and food.

 “My mum said if i can stay over after school because she has to take my sisters to the doctor is that okay Mrs.Styles?” Louis said putting eggs on to his plate.

“Yes of course Louis. Are they okay?”

“Yeah its just a check up.” After breakfast the two walked to school holding hands. Harry admired Louis for being a good friend to him even though the boy was three years older and could have other friends that were older, he chose Harry.

When they got to school they went into their respected class room and promised to meet up at lunch. The first half of the day went by in a blur. At lunch Harry found Louis sitting at their table with a few other friends Liam Zayn and Niall.

“Hey Harry.” the kids in unison with Louis. He smiled and sat down.

“What are we going to do after school today Haz?”

“Do you want to go the park for a bit then go home?” The principal was walking over to them suddenly with a sad look on her face.

“Harry can I talk to you?” Mr.Anderson said putting a hand on the boy’s shoulder. They walked out of the lunch room to the office where police officer was waiting for them. The office aid was crying and gave a hand out to Harry. He walked over to her and held her hand.

“Son, i have something to tell you.” Harry was worried not sure of what was about to happen. “When your mum was taking your father to work they were hit by a truck…” The words trailed off and Harry blanked out hoping for the best that they were okay. He stopped listening and tears came down his eyes hearing the one thing he didnt want to hear. “…I hate to say this but they are gone.”

Harry ran off towards the lunch room. His eyes were blurry and before he knew it Louis had his arms wrapped around him. A teacher instructed them to go to the the principals office and wait there for further instruction. Not once did Louis let go pushing through the other kids.

“Harry please look at me.” Louis said sitting the younger boy down in a chair. Harry lifted his swollen eyes tears still running down his face. Louis handed him a tissue. “Harry they will always be there, you will be loved they will always be with you.” Louis rubbed his back and more heavy breathes came out. Harry tried to calm down but he couldn’t. He left like the world was pushing him down into the ground while his parents were being lifted to the sky every time he tried to reach out to grab one of his parents hands someone pulled him back and he couldn’t scream or shout not wanting his parents to leave.

It was hard for Louis to see his best friend trying to cope with the death of his parents. He looked at Harry and wanted to just tell him that everything would be fine and that this was just a sick dream but he couldn’t this was reality and nothing he could do would change that. The only thing he could was wrap his hands around the fragile boy and whisper non-sense into his ears. There was light tap on the door before a head peeked in. It was Louis’ mum. She walked in and sat on the other side of Harry putting a arm around him pulling him close.

“Im so sorry baby.” Jay told him rocking him back and forth. Harry looked helpless in Louis’ mum’s arms.

“Lets go home.” Jay stood up taking Harry’s hand and Louis followed through the door. They got in her car and drove off no one talked. Harry sat in the back with Louis and laid his head on his shoulder. Nothing could be worse.

The police were at his house when they drove by. Harry gave out a sigh knowing that crying was not going to bring them back. At Louis house Jay made them soup and left the two boys alone to talk to the detective.

“Harry…are you okay?” Louis said to the boy curled up into a ball on his bed. Harry let out a soft cry and pulled the blanket over his head, wanting to be alone. Louis took the hint and went out of his room.

Harry would stay at the Tomlinson’s house with his older sister until their aunt and uncle from New York came to get them. Things were hard for Harry in that time. He and Louis went to his house to get his things but again Harry had a breakdown and didn’t want to leave his house behind. Where he spent countless hours with his parents, now he had to leave. On his way out of the house he took his parents wedding picture from their room laying in the bed one last time before he had to go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That was the last time he saw Louis and all his childhood friends now they were almost adults and leaving their childhood neighborhoods. Things could change but for his sake he hoped they didnt because for now he was planning on moving back to his old town, so he could get out of here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i plan on updating every couple of days mainly Thursdays thanks for reading

                                                                                                              *Present Day*

Harry looked out his window at the New York skyline. Buildings lined the sky as far as the eye can see. It wasn’t hard living in Tribeca, but it was mainly where the richest of the richest lived in New York. Harry’s aunt and uncle are fairly rich and are kind of famous in England, but in America they were basically celebrities.

They were famous movie and music directors. Barbra and William Kent everyone loved their work and worshiped them because they took in a orphan boy and his sister after their beloved parents died. That’s what the newspaper said and that’s how everyone felt about it.

It was after 5:30 and Harry’s aunt told him to get ready because guests were coming over for dinner and she didn’t want him to still be in his pajamas.

“What does it matter? I will be in my room the whole time anyways.” This was Harry’s best defense because she knew it was true.

“Harry I dont have time for this. Please sweetheart just go and get ready by the time your showered and dressed the guests will be here.” She walked off to her room.

Harry did what was expected and took his time taking a shower. Knowing sooner or later Will would come banging on the door and tell him to get out. BOOM BOOM there it was.

“HARRY! get out now.” A loud voice came booming through the door. He rinsed his hair and turned the shower off. He came out with his dirty clothes and a towel wrapped around his waist. Will glared at him. Lately Will was getting pissed at Harry for nothing really everyone noticed even the doorman.

Harry dressed in slacks and a blue button up polo wearing converse. He knew it would make someone upset. When he was done he walked out to find the guests already there, a couple and that had children with them.

“Harry why dont you come over here and introduce yourself.” Barbra called out. He made his was down the flight of stairs taking two at a time.

“Hi Harry, im Johnathan and this is my wife Jennifer and our two kids Lexi and Nathan.” Harry nodded at the couple and waved to the kids not sure of what he should say.

“Well I guess you already know me.” Harry said, looking at them and they gave out a weak laugh.

“Would you mind taking the kids into the other living room Harry we have some important business to talk about.” Will said coming out of the kitchen with a tray of wine and cheese.

“Lexi Nathan go with Harry.” The two kids followed the older boy.

“So…what do you guys want to do?” Harry asked the kids who sat awkwardly on the chairs.

“Umm mom said were not supposed to do anything.” Nathan said looking at the floor. Harry felt bad he because no kid should ever be told to not do anything.

“Do want to watch tv? play a game? have a snack?”

“Can i have a juice box?”

“Yeah me too.” Harry walked to the kitchen to get the drinks. And overheard the converstation taking place.

"He has been so difficult lately. I dont know what’s wrong with him anymore. He spends countless hours on some website and listens to his music to loud.” Barbra nodded her head in agreement.

“Do you think it has something to do with his parents’ death.” Jennifer asked sipping her wine.

“It could be. But why is it only getting to him now? His sister is fine. I mean you have to get over it at some point in time.” Will said coodly. He walked out of the kitchen to confront them.

“Maybe its because i need them the most right now and they are not here and nothing you guys can ever do will make me forget them. Maybe im not my sister. Maybe you should mind your own fucking business.” Harry threw the juice boxes on the ground making them explode.He stormed out of the apartment slamming the door. He heard his name being called out as he got into the elevator.

Harry walked into the cool summer night and let it happen. He had so much emotions and he let them all out. Tears poured down his face he balled up his fists. His finger nails dug deep into his skin but he felt nothing. In the past he would cut himself the only person he mattered to made him stop. He bleed for days knowing sooner or later he would die. But that one person stopped him. He actually felt like someone cared for him for just this once.

With all the pent up rage he kicked a trash can sending it flying into the street. His phone rang. It continued to ring for the next ten minutes. Annoyed he finally answered it.

“Harry please come back.” His aunt was crying on the other end. “He didnt mean it like that.”

“Well then what did he mean?! because it sure the hell sounded like he met every word he said.” Harry yelled. “Just stop okay im going back to pack my bags. I will be gone by midnight.” He ended the call.

Maybe leaving would a better thing. Harry never liked New York the people where rude and no one ever just smiled. Unlike England where most people were joyful and were never rude, well that was how he remembered it. That was ten years ago and he was only 9.

That was the last time he saw Louis and all his childhood friends now they were almost adults and leaving their childhood neighborhoods. Things could change but for his sake he hoped they didnt because for now he was planning on moving back to his old town, so he could get out of here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I have to catch a flight to London.” He said taking the last drink from his cup.

Harry was surprised when he arrived at his home. Two police men were talking to his aunt and uncle. He rushed past them grabbing his backpack and heading into his room.

He went straight to his closet and grabbed a few shirts and some pants. He went to his nightstand and got his two most prized items his green beanie and his paper plane necklace. he had gotten as a birthday gift from his dad when he was younger . A light tap came on the door.

“Harry? Can I come in?” Will asked trying to open the door but failing. "Please unlock the door.” Harry grabbed his back pack and placed his wallet and passport inside it. He opened the door slinging the bag over his shoulder.

“Harry please dont leave. It would hurt us both so bad.” Will started to say something else but Harry cut him off.

“Nothing hurts as bad as what i went through. Dont start with me. lately you’ve been on my case about everything. I cant do shit right.”

“Dont say that Harry your a perfectly normal teenage boy.” His aunt chimed in trying to get through the adolescent.

“Barbra dont do this. Im tired of living in this fucking city. Im not normal and I accept that I haven’t gotten over my parents death I dont think i ever will.” He gave out a small laugh. “Im sicking of being here everyone is shit the people the way things are. In a few days I will turn 19 and I will not be here any longer. Goodbye.” He started out the door before his aunt came running to him.

“Take this. It was going to be your birthday present but…” He nodded and grabbed the black card from his aunts hand. He left the apartment with the intentions of never coming back.

He got out his phone and started tapping away. He found a rather pricey nonstop flight to London with a total of 3.600 dollars, But it didn’t matter now he was just given a black card no spending limit no nothing. The only problem was the flight left the next day and it left at eight in the evening. So he had to find something to occupy that time.

After a few hours inside Barnes and Nobel. He decided to get some food. A few blocks down was a twenty-four hour mexican food place. It was very busy for a Thursday night a lot of couples probably his age.

“Hello Sir, will it just be you tonight?” A male waiter asked grabbing a menu as Harry said yes. He led him through tables where everyone shot back looks in his direction.

“Here you go.” He placed the menu on the table. “My name is Rob, and I will be your waiter tonight.” Rob left Harry who sat feeling uncomfortable with the way that everyone was looking at him. Did he have something on his face? What was wrong and why was he getting all these looks.

He decided to just brush it off this is New York everyone has a stick shoved up their ass. As he looked at the menu he noticed a rather tall girl walking towards his table. She wore a tight black dress and red high heels He hair was curled and she had on red lipstick.

“Hi, im sorry to bother you but… are you Harry Styles?” He was taken back in surprise. “Its just I worked on a movie with who I think are you parents a few years back and your face seems familiar.”

“Yeah im Harry, but those are not my parents.” He said taking a drink of his water that Rob had brought him.

“Oh sorry. Um do you want to have dinner with us?” She pointed to a group of people on the other side of the room.

“Uhh sure.” Harry got up and grabbed his backpack.

“Sorry but what is your name?”

“Oh its Emma.” She sat in her seat. “And this is Jack, Elizabeth Liz for short, and Mark.” She said pointing to them as they a gave a wave back.

“Everyone this is Harry.” They order their food and talked for a while after they had finished their dinner. Harry looked at this watch almost 3 in the morning. He liked this group of people they didn’t ask him to much questions. They didnt care that he was famous by association they liked him for him.

“So Harry what are you doing later on today maybe we can catch up for coffee or something?” Mark asked putting his arm behind Emma’s chair.

“I have to catch a flight to London.” He said taking the last drink from his cup.

“Oh what’s going on over there?”

“Uh while I left my aunt and uncles home and now im going to live in London for a while.” Harry said pointing to his backpack. “Thats why I got this.” the group nodded.

“Well I guess have fun buddy.”

“Yeah Harry hope everything goes good.”

“Do you want to stay at our place tonight?” Jack said.

“No im fine.” Harry said standing up. “I guess goodbye for now.” He gave them all a hug. Emma handed him a napkin with her number on it.

“So if you ever do come back to America we can hang out.” She looked like she wa going to cry. They only knew each other for 3 hours and already they were bonding.

“Yeah definitely.” He left and caught a taxi to the airport. Where he would spend 4 hours in the bar and then next 11 hours wondering around buy miscellaneous items for his flight.

He opened up the John Green book he got at Barnes and Nobel. The Fault in our Stars. He read the first chapter and fell in love with the book. He read all day long stopping only for lunch by the time his flight was taking off he had two chapters left.

“Flight 1515 Is now boarding.” A females voice came over the intercom. Harry gathered and stood up knocking into a smaller man.

“Im so sorry mate.” Harry looked and was surprised when he seen the face in front of him.

“Louis Tomlinson?” The man looked up and smiled wide. Tears almost coming out.

“H-Harry.” They paused and looked at each other, no one saying anything. “Its been so long oh god.” Louis gave the younger boy a hug. They stood their for a while. “What are you doing out here Louis?”

“Im shooting a scene for a movie out here. Guess i should mention I’m an actor in the UK.” Louis said grinning.

“That’s amazing I can’t believe you got your dream to come.”

“Flight 1515 last call for boarding.”

“You going back to London for vacation?” Louis asked walking over to the stewardess and giving her his ticket.

 “No actually I’m actually moving out there.” Harry followed suite and they walked on to the plane together.

“Wow.” Was all Louis could say. He looked surprised. since their were only a few people on the plane Louis and Harry sat next to each other.


	4. Chapter 4

“If you can please take your seat and buckle your seat belts we will begin take off in five minutes.” The pilot said over the intercom. The flight attendant didn’t question Harry and Louis sitting next to each other. Although she did notice how close the two were, maybe long lost friends or lovers.

The stewardess went over the flight regulations and safety policies just in case something bad were to happen. Instead of listening Harry and Louis were talking to each other about their personal lives. Louis became an actor the winter her turned 15 staring in small movies and sitcoms on the television he went to uni to study drama and soon more and more directors were wanting him to work on their movies and shows. He lived on his own in London, his family still lived in the same town and his sisters were starting to grow up into beautiful teenage girls.

Harry told about his life after he stopped going over to the UK during the summers. He was reminded of when he struggled with depression and how Louis even though he wasnt their in person he was their in spirit and that thought really helped him going through that time. Harry was thankful for Louis he may not know it but he was a really great person. They talked for a few more hours until a flight attendant came over with food and drinks.

“Can I interest you boys in a some food and a drink?” She asked holding two plates  of food and cups of a dark brown liquid.

“Sure why not,” Louis said passing a plate over to Harry. “But what is in the cups?” He took one smelling it.

“Oh its a cola sir.” 

“Good because I cant drink on planes.” He said taking sip. “What about you Harry?” the women walked away from the boys.

“I can’t drink still 18.” Harry said picking up his fork and knife.

“Oh that’s right I forgot. You going to get drunk in London?” 

“I don’t know yet.” Harry bit into the pasta and meatballs. Louis did the same and for a while they didn’t talk. After Louis asked for another soda he asked the one question Harry was dreading to hear.

“Why are you moving back?” He asked putting his fork down. 

Harry paused for a minute not sure of what he should say. 

“You don’t have to answer I was just wondering.”   

“No its fine….its just I was tired of living in New York. Tired of putting up with the same shit everyday. Then yesterday my Uncle Will, you remember him yeah?” Louis nodded. “Well he said that I should have already gotten over my parents death because everyone else already moved on. The arsehole…I don’t know… I was just feed up with the way he treated me like I was the problem.” Harry ran a hand through his curls that flattened out to the top of his head. He gave out a weak laugh. “Is that even a reason to leave a country?” 

Five moments later Louis finally spoke up.

“I think what you did is incredible Haz, taking a stand to your arsehole uncle. I mean that’s a good enough reason to leave a country Harry. Don’t ever think what you did today was wrong no one has ever been put in your situation and no one should make you feel like shit because of it.” Louis looked at the younger boy playing with a noodle on his plate. “Im serious Harry you are perfect in every way and no one should take that away from you.” 

He gave a small grin to the younger boy. Who in return gave one back. 

“Thanks Louis.” Harry said waving the stewardess to come and get the plates. She took them asking if they wanted anything else. 

“Actually could you get me an extra pillow?” Louis asked shuffling around in his seat. Pulling out his laptop and headphones. She came back with another pillow and handed it over to him.

“Thanks.” She nodded and walked off going to another passenger. Louis typed away fast on his laptop glancing to Harry for a brief second then turning back to what was in front of him. 

Almost forgetting Harry pulled out his John Green book and opened it up to the last few chapters being completely captivated by the words written on the page. He read a few more pages and looked up at a pair of eyes. 

“Harry where are you going to stay?” Louis asked looking anxious fiddling with his fingers on the keyboard. Harry didnt answer because in all honesty he didnt know what his plans were when he got of the flight.

“Do you want to stay with me?” again Harry stood quite for a few seconds.

“Are you sure?” Harry said placing the book mark inside his book. “We did only reunite a few hours ago.” 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Louis said like he was annoyed. “Harry you are one of my best mates. I know we haven’t seen each other in a few years but that doesnt makes us any less of friends.” 

“Well if you insist Lou.” Harry said reaching over to give the older boy a hug. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry glanced at his watch. The past five hours went bye quickly so much and happened and his whole life was going to change within the hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short chapter. I promise the next one will be a lot longer.

 

Harry hugged the boy thanking him for doing this. Louis didn’t mind him staying either it was the least he could do. It was already midnight when they finally fell asleep. Only two more hours to go and they would be home. 

* _Harry’s Dream*_

_He laid in bed. The smell of bacon filtered through the room from the crack between the door and ground. He had been waiting for this for so long. Finally after waiting weeks and weeks for the sequel to his favorite book was coming out today._

_His dad was going to take him to the book store to get the book after work today. Already he was counting down the hours._

_“Harry sweetheart its time to wake up.” His mum entered the dimly lit bedroom and lifted the covers to see Harry’s big grin._

_“Good morning Mum.” The little boy said giving her a hug and kiss. “I love you.”_

_“I love you to sweetie.” She picked up the child and carried him into the kitchen. Their daily routine. She would cook breakfast and he would be told to get dressed. Then a few minutes after he was dressed Louis would show up and they would eat breakfast together._

_The room started to spin he heard a his name being called over and over again. His father’s face flashed before his eyes covered in blood then his mothers beautiful face came into view only she had blood trickling down her head._

_“Mum! Dad!” He screamed as loud as he could refusing to let them go. Crying as they vanished from his small finger tips._

He felt a soft hand grasp his wrist. He opened one eye not realizing that he was siting up and tears were pouring down his cheeks.

“Harry are you okay?” Louis asked pushing aside his blanket. The younger boy mumbled out words unaudible. 

“Come here Hazzah.” He reached over and put on arm around the boy’s weak body. His arm tightly gripping the shoulder trying to clam him. “Do you still get dreams about them?” 

Harry nodded pushing his head deeper into Louis shoulder. “I cant do this anymore Lou. Its getting harder each day.” He paused to catch his short breath.

Louis rubbed small circles on his back. “Harry we’ve been through this love. What did I tell when this first happened?”

Harry thought back to when he turned 14. His depression was getting harder to deal with to the point where he had to go to the hospital multiple times in two weeks. He now feared that it was coming back ten times worse.

“Louis I cant.” Tears fell onto his t-shirt. The flight attendant came around asking if everything was alright. She looked concerned, giving a weak smile to Louis then leaving. 

“Harry you’re going to be fine. I promise when we get to my house we will go-“ 

“No please I just want to be alone for a second okay?” Harry gathered himself together and walked off towards the small bathroom. Louis felt helpless knowing that nothing he could ever do would replace that hole left in Harry’s heart. All those days and weeks and months he tried to help his best friend nothing ever seemed to work. 

Harry splashed his face with water trying to rid the red around his eyes.

_Whats gotten into? Why is this only happening to me? I cant do this anymore._

_No you can. You will not be dragged down again. This is a start to a new beginning._

_  
_Once he finally got himself relaxed. He walked out to his seat apologizing to Louis. Who in return gave the boy a hug telling him things would be fine.

“Ladies and Gentlemen we are now getting ready to land. Please put your seat belts on.” 

Harry glanced at his watch. The past five hours went bye quickly so much and happened and his whole life was going to change within the hour.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew Louis was an actor and that he made money but didn’t realize that he made this much money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long to update i will try to update thursdays if that's okay with everyone. also thanks for the positive feed back.

"Flight number 1515 has arrived. Welcome to England." Harry went with Louis to baggage claim. Though he only had his carry on items. After a long search for Louis 4 suite cases they went to get Harry a visa. 

"Where are you from?" The teller asked give off a little attitude being 3 in the morning. 

"Im from Chesire but moved to America for the last 12 years of my life." Harry said handing over his passport to show the man.

"No you don’t need a visa you are from here. If you were from America then yes you'd need one but lad you don’t." Louis said thanks and they made their way to the car park. Looking for Louis Range Rover. He beeped the alarm and heard a faint sound in the distance. Harry rounded the corner and found the shiny black car parked next to another expensive car. 

"Over here!" Louis came running over with his duffel bag and suite case. He put his and Harry's luggage into the back. There was a strong smell of what Harry thought of as weed but didn’t question what Louis did. He seen the lighter in the cup holder and a little plastic bag peeking out of the middle consul. 

"Guess I should mention that I smoke." Louis said after a while of driving. He noticed that Harry smiled. "Do you?" 

"Oh no not really I just do sometimes," Harry said. "The first time I did I almost died." Louis laughed at the boy who bowed his down in shame. Louis told Harry about the late night  munchie adventures he and his roommate had, and how once they went to a party and the campus security started smoking with them. Harry told the story of how he and his best friend in high school wen to a house party and they made everyone walking through the door take a hit from the bong.

After a stop at a fast food restaurant the ride had finally came to a stop. Louis lived In the Chelsea Harbor area and lived right in front of the Thames River. They parked in the underground car park and rode the elevator to the lobby.

“Louis! How are you?” The doorman called out from behind the desk. He had on a black suite and tie.

“Im good Marv, You?” Louis said dropping the duffel bag at his feet. Marv came over and took the suite case.

“Im alright, Who’s this lad?”

“Oh this Harry he while be staying with us.” Louis said patting the boy on the back. Marv got the elevator for them and pushed the button marked 12.  They rode up in silence standing their awkwardly.

When they arrived at the designated floor and Louis opened his house door Harry was taken back. He knew Louis was an actor and that he made money but didn’t realize that he made this much money. There was a chandelier at the entrance and steps that lead to a living room which had a sectional sofa that was velvet and had a figure sleeping on it. The 72 inch television hung on the wall and was surrounded by a sound system. Behind that wall was a kitchen maybe.

“Like what you see Styles?” Louis asked flipping a switch that turned on the chandelier and it illuminated the whole area.

“Its really nice.” Harry said walking forward into the living room. “Who is this?” He said pointing to the person napping.

“Oh that’s Niall remember him?” They were too childhood friends.

“Yeah I remember.” Just then the blonde boy sat up and rubbed his head.

“Lou is that you?”

“Yes.”

“Is Harry with you?” He then turned around to the curly haired boy and smiled. Niall walked over to him and gave him a massive hug.

“God I haven’t seen you in forever.” It looked like he was crying but he wiped his eyes leaving no trace of tears.

“I know its really good to see you Niall.” Harry said placing his backpack on the floor.

“Here come her Harry I’ll show you your room, Niall would you put the kettle on.” Louis said walking down the hallway to the right.

“Come this way and I will give you a tour alright.” Louis said looking back at a Harry who was smiling.

“Alright here’s Niall’s room… This is the bathroom but your room has its own bathroom… here’s the office.” He said pointing to the right of the wall. He stopped suddenly.

“Don’t be fooled this house may look small,” Louis said jokingly. “ Through this door is a cinema which inside and to the right is the game room.” Harry’s eyes got big.

“Wow you actually have a home theatre.” Louis laughed.

“No Im just joking this is your room.” Harry nodded and said oh. Louis would later on be making jokes about it, but for right now he let Harry into his room. It had a king size bed with a red comforter on it and a dresser opposite the bed that had a television on it.

“S’not much but at least it’s something.” The Irish boy said jumping on the bed. Not really caring that he got his feet on it.

“Niall get off his bed, By the way what did you do while I was away because the place looks like shit.”

“I did some cleaning.” Niall got off the bed and walked out of the room. “After I had a party.”  He chuckled knowing that he wasn’t supposed to have people over especially when Louis wasn’t there.  Louis walked out of the room leaving Harry alone.

He walked to the closet to find that it was a walk in one. He knew he would never have that many clothes. And just to the left of it was a bathroom that could probably fit up to 100 people at one time. It had a bathtub along with a shower and double sinks he noticed another door that lead to somewhere but his room. He walked over to it and seen a light peeking through the crack in the floor boards with the door.

 _“Yes mum he’s with me now … I don’t know that’s his business I can’t ask him that… I don’t know I will talk to you later okay bye love you…”_  


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How ‘bout we start tonight.” Harry said grabbing ahold of the older boys hand leading him up to the elevator.

After spending two days at Louis already Harry’s life was changing. Niall worked as a photographer he was very big doing photo shots for popular bands, movie stars, and radio personal.  He got Harry a job as his assistant everyone treated him with respect even though he didn’t know what he was doing. Louis offered him a job but Harry insisted that he already had done enough for him.

On the third day Niall had a private show case of his work. A lot of people ended up showing even though it was a private event. According to Niall all of these people were on the list because he has a lot of friends. It was after 6 usually they would be heading home from work but not today. Harry had to get finger foods and drinks for the 130+ guests plus get seating for everyone and decorate the whole studio with artsy things.

It was hard work but with a little help from his co-workers and Louis they got the job done. After a few hours at the event Harry got a bad panic attack. He had to run outside and sit down in the back way. The last time he got a panic attack this bad was when he was still in America. It was hard to deal with because all his worries and fears became more apparent.

“Harry!”

“Harry!” Louis called out before running around the corner to the boy hunched over vomiting. “Oh my god. Harry are you okay?” Louis walked over and rubbed his back trying to soothe him. More came out and after about five minutes of Louis trying to get himself together and a bottle of water Harry finally stopped.

“I’m okay Louis just had an upset stomach.”

“Harry I just… If you say so you’re okay then I trust you.” Louis said gathering the boy. “I told Niall I was taking you home. It’s been a rough night for you.”

“Thanks.” Was all Harry murmured, Louis helped him into the range rover and drove off towards the flat. Louis was afraid of hurting Harry’s feelings for what he was about to say but he felt like it was long overdue and knows that this was probably a mean thing to do.

“Harry can I ask you something?”  Louis started to say but Harry cut him off.

“Wait before you say anything I have to tell you something. I’m glad we bumped into each other that day at the airport you and Niall have both changed my life in more ways than you can imagine.” He smiled at the driver and a tear came out of his eye. “Thank you Louis.”

Louis couldn’t possibly tell him what he was originally going to say he would feel really guilty.

“No worries Harry I just hope you’re happy.” Louis told him hoping that it sounded meaningful. A few short moment passed before someone spoke.

“So what were you going to say?” Harry said coughing.

“Uh,” Shit Louis thought. “Um I was just….uh…do you need anything at the store?” It wasn’t as good as he thought it would be but he couldn’t go and tell Harry what he originally wanted to say.

“No I’m good but I will need to go the mall sometime next week I’m running out of clothes.” Harry replied resting his head back on the seat.

“Yeah sure we can go whenever.” He also needed to go to the mall to get a present for Harry’s birthday every year they would send each other a gift this year he could just hand it to him.

****

“Hey Louis want to go to the mall today?” Harry said coming into the room wearing just gym shorts a tank top and beanie. It was brisk outside but inside it felt like hell. Niall had the heat on high because the night before he had went out and somehow fell into the river luckily his friends weren’t too drunk and got him out safely thus he had the heat on way to high for any normal household.

“Yeah sure Haz let me finish this email up and we can go.” Louis said looking back at the screen. Harry said alright and walked out of the room.

_It been hard trying to get him to open up, I don’t know maybe today he will tell me some stuff. Sorry that I cant help out more Gemma your brother is very stubborn. xx Louis._

Send.

Louis hadn’t told anyone but Gemma contacted him the day Harry left America and asked Louis if he knew where her brother was. Louis couldn’t lie to her seeing as though he didn’t the two were fighting and weren’t on good terms. He wouldn’t know until later that month. But for now he was trying to get Harry to talk more about his old life.

After five hours at the mall they finally left but instead of going back to the flat they went to dinner. A place that Louis always went with Niall. The building was old and had a garden that would be beautiful during the spring and summer months. But for now the patio was closed and had snow covering the table tops. The inside held something even more beautiful, massive statues of naked women and men were placed evenly throughout the restaurant. The roof above was glass and it made the lighting even more special more natural.

“I love this place.” Louis said when they were seated. “It’s an old Italian place my ex would take me to every weekend.” He smiled at the thought.

“That’s nice Louis, what was her name?” Harry asked taking a sip of the water.

“His name was Nick.” Louis said trying not to be mean about it. But it wasn’t Harry’s fault for not knowing he was gay. Although it was quite obvious because of the work he did and what television shows he played in.

“Oh I’m sorry I just assumed…” Harry said looking very red in the face. “I guess I shouldn’t make an ass out of you and me.” He laughed trying not to be awkward.

“Seriously it’s okay Harry.”  Louis didn’t mind now that it was out on the table. “So what about you any girlfriends or boyfriends?” He included both just to be safe.

Harry gave another laugh. “No I haven’t had a boyfriend before or a girlfriend for that matter.” He said after calming himself form the giggle fest. It was kinding off embarrassing he’d always be the third wheel on dates with friends, he never had a first kiss or any of that before. And the even worse thing about it was that he was turning nineteen in a day.

“Wow really?” Louis said taken back. “You’re handsome you’d think like someone would want you Styles.”

The conversation continued on like that for a longer time until the boys finished their dinner and drinks. They were the last two in the place but oddly enough the manger and owner didn’t care at all. The two looked so intrigued with what the other had to say.

“Alright I think its time we get going.” Harry said after slamming his drink back. And with that they got up and headed for the door.

“Wait!” The manager called out. “I have something for you Louis.” The boys were both surprised when the man handed him a bottle of wine.

“You’re one of our most loyal customers.  Please take it.” The little old man said with a big smile on his face.

“Thank you very much Mr. Walsh, take care.” Louis said grinning looking at Harry.

“Guess were getting drunk on your birthday Haz.” Louis said after pulling into the underground park.

“How ‘bout we start tonight.” Harry said grabbing ahold of the older boys hand leading him up to the elevator.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis looked at him for a painfully long time before he said anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some smut about time right!?! tell me what you think because im not really good with writing it and want an honest opinion.

Harry and Louis raced up to their apartment and laughing all the way to the door. Louis hurriedly unlocked the door and ran into the kitchen with Harry trailing behind. Harry placed the bottle down on the counter going to the cupboards to get wine glasses, and Louis got the corkscrew and opened the bottle.

“To Harry!” Louis shouted clinking his glass against Harry’s. They drank glass after glass of the expensive red wine sharing stories of crushes and Louis told Harry of his ex-boyfriend Nick as it turns out he is radio dj. It happened while they were in the studio doing an interview. Nick asked for his number after the questions with Louis on his up and coming movie. They agreed to meet up a few times then after that it became more serious they were both involved in it going to movie premieres and important events together. But soon their whole word came crashing down, Nick had to move to America for a year and leave everything behind for business reasons that Louis never learned. After that Nick just up and left without saying goodbye, Louis has been single for the past six months with no word from Nick. Harry was taken back with all the information given to him but it was going to come out sooner or later he thought.

“Louis this Nick guy sounds like a dick no offense.” Harry said after the chat. Louis gave out a weak laugh.

“You know he was a nice guy but his fame got to him.” He took the last of his drink. “C’mere I’ll show you him.” Louis said taking the boy’s hand and leading him through the hallway of the house.  They ended up in Louis room sitting on the edge of the bed.  They flipped through pictures of the once happy couple. The one that caught Harrys attention the most is where Louis was holding a drink in his hand and Nick was behind him with a group of people Harry’s heart sank. But he couldn’t just judge a man that was once loved by his friend. He had to have been a good person if they got that far in the relationship.

“I hope one day you guys reunite.” Harry said giving a weak smile. Louis looked at him for a painfully long time before he said anything. He had so many things he wanted to say but nothing would come out.  Harry was very kind and caring he didn’t even know Nick and he just wants Louis to be happy. It was thoughtful.

“Harry…” Louis gulped. “ Can I do something?” He leaned in a little closer breaking the distance between them. Harry nodded lips apart. Closing the gap Louis crushed his lips on to Harry’s soft sweet mouth. Pushing them both down on to the bed beneath them. Harry’s tongue found Louis’ bottom lip tracing it waiting for an entrance which was soon given. Louis groped the boys hair making him give out a weak moan.

Louis pulled away and started kissing the boys neck. Finding the spot that was perfect for what he was going to do. Just below the jaw line he licked the area making Harry whimper under him as he started sucking the area so it was wet before he bit down to leave his mark. Harry started running his hands up and down Louis sides shifting so that he could kiss the boy on top.  They made out for what seemed like hours touching each others perfectly sculpted bodies making sure no part of the body was untouched.

Harry rolled over so that he was now on top.  He sat up and unbuttoned his shirt throwing it to the floor he did the same with Louis clothes. Harry trailed sweet kisses up and down Louis body stopping only to leave a few love bites on his upper chest near the neck. Louis was finished with the teasing so he sat up and pulled Harrys pants down revealing a hard cock that bounced up. He positioned himself so that Harry was still on the bed and he was on his knees. He looked up into the younger boy’s eyes as he took the member in his hand rubbing a thumb over the slit. Harrys body went weak and he laid back on the bed.

Louis pumped his hand along Harry’s shaft pre-cum spilled out and he rubbed it around the head before taking it in his mouth. Harry gave out a moan locking his hips as Louis’ mouth worked him. He ran his finger through the boys fringe.

“Oh fuck” Harry said forcing himself not to pump his hips into to Louis mouth. Louis popped off his member pushed Harry further onto the bed.  He reached over to the dresser and grabbed the lube sitting on top of it. Opening the lid he pushed boys legs further apart and put some lube on his finger rubbing it in to the waiting boy. Harrys back lifted off the bed as he felt Louis pump his fingers into him one at a time. More moans came out from his lips.

Louis pulled out his fingers and he put lube on his hardening member he began to slightly put himself inside Harry before fully pushing all the way in. He pumped faster each time making Harrys body comply with the older boys needs. He gripped Harrys hips as he went deeper inside him. He felt Harry tighten around him.

“fu-u-uck!” Harry said out loud as he felt Louis’ hot cum spill out inside him right after Harry did the same. Louis pulled out and laid down next to the panting boy.

 “Happy 19th Birthday Harry.” Louis said as he settled down next to Harry who was smiling. Harry softly said a thank you still out of breath

 “That was amazing Lou.” He nestled closer to his lover. Breathing in his smell.

“I wanted your first time to be special you know.” Louis said running his fingers into Harry’s hair  making the two come closer to each other. Harry stayed up with Louis until his eyes gave up and closed shut. Louis gave him a soft kiss and then dossed off after he said goodnight to the boy who was in a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a filler chapter more drama will happen in the chapters to come.

 

Louis woke up to a loud yelp coming from in the kitchen. He sat up and looked over to see the bed empty where just a few hours before a beautiful boy with messy hair slept. He smiled at the thought that was plastered in his mind all night.

“Shit!” The voice became even louder along with another crash. Louis got up and walked into the hall only to see Niall in his boxers and Harry in robe cleaning up a mess on the floor.

“Damnit Niall see this is why you can’t eat out of the pan while I’m cooking.” Harry said shoving a towel in his direction.

“Sorry mate m’stravin.” Niall said wiping the walls. He started laughing loudly. “Mate you should’ve seen your face.” More laughter escaped the nearly naked man.

“Stop picking on Harry.” Louis said walking the rest of the way to the kitchen. “It's his birthday Niall.” A smile played on Harrys lips and his cheeks became a bright red. It was clear that he had remembered the night before.  Niall looked at the two like they just lost their minds smiling big and turning red.

“Okay then, sorry Harry I’ll go and buy some Mcdonalds breakfast.” Niall got up off the floor and tossed the towel into the sink walking out of the room leaving the two alone.

Harry looked at Louis his eyes exploring the smaller boy’s body. Louis walked over to him stepping on Harry’s feet.

“Oops!” Louis said stepping back feeling guilty for not acknowledging the boys larger feet.

“Hi.” Harry said not caring that his foot was stepped on.  He pulled Louis by the elbow making him close the distance.

“Alright be back in few!” Niall shouted slamming the door as he left. Louis smiled at the boy who started leaning in closer. Harry breathed in and gave out a laugh. It’s nothing Louis expected he gave an awkward smile.

“What are you laughing at?”

Harry caught his breath. “No its just.” More giggles. “Fuck hold on.” He walked away from the confused boy leaning over the sink. After what seemed like forever he stopped laughing.

“Okay?” Louis said not wanting to hear the answer that would slip from Harry’s mouth.

“Okay its just because you…” Harry started to say but was shut up when Louis crushed his lips upon his. He was pressed up against the counter Louis grinned his hips down on Harry’s who gave out a soft moan. He touched Harrys hardening member palming him through the line of fabric.

“Don’t you ever laugh at me again Styles.” Louis said pulling away from Harry who had a bulge that showed through the robe. Louis walked away snickering under his breath. Harry was left  baffled by what had just happened. His emotions had showed just enough as to wear Louis could use them to his advantage and that was the last thing he wanted.

He went to his room to put on actual clothing. He walked to the closet that was only a third of the way filled with just a fair pair of jeans and loose fitting t-shirts. He grabbed his phone off the charger and put on his music walking it over to the dock connected to the surround sound in his room. Evening Kitchen came on by Band of Horses his music taste varied from classic rock to pop music, just a few genres he didn’t mind not listening to. It got on his nerves how some of his high school friends would get mad that he would listen to different music but it’s what kept him stable while out in public places especially in the hustle and bustle of New York.  He sat on the bed laying in only his boxers.

He finally got up to put on his skinny jeans. Putting one leg in at time then jumping so they fitted around his waist. More music played in the background it was a little loud but it was only the song because what rock song isn’t loud? He got up and changed it only to see a dark shadow standing at the door. 

_She’s got you high and you don’t even know yet. The suns in the sky it makes for happy endings you cant deny you want the happy ending._

It took Harry longer than it should have to figure out that someone did actually knock on the door. It was Louis he walked in and sat on the bed. He sat there listening to the song with a catchy chorus.

“I’ve heard this song before what is it?” He asked looking up to Harry.

“Mumm-ra She’s got you high,” Harry said. “Have you seen 500 Days of Summer?” Louis face lit up remembering the movie he once watched long ago.

“Oh god yes I love that movie has to be one of my all time favorites.”

“Same here its so realistic.” Harry said turning down his ipod, he tossed the control onto the bed almost hitting Louis on the head who was now laying down. He got a jumper from in the closet and put it on.

“So what are you going to do birthday boy?” Louis asked tossing a ball into the air and letting it fall just before it hit him in the face. The front door slammed with a loud bang Niall entered saying something incoherent.

“I don’t know yet come on lets eat.” Harry said grabbing his iphone from the stand and walked out with Louis trailing behind.

“M’kay so McDonalds doesn’t serve breakfast at noon so I just went to the market and picked up sandwhichs and crisps.” Niall said tossing the food onto the counter picking out and packet of crisps and opening it.

“Thanks Niall.” Louis said taking a seat at the table. Niall and Harry joined him after they got the drinks. They ate in silence all to hungry to make conversation just as Harry got up to throw away his food his phone rang. He walked over to the terrace and answered it.

Louis noticed that Harry was smiling bigger than he had ever seen and his eyes were glossed with fresh tears. He didnt know if he should be worried or happy for the boy.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “She says everything…I thought she was going to be nice...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt proof read but i hope it still makes sense enjoy :)

Harry came back into the house sobbing but it was one that was made to sound like he was laughing. His eye glimmered in the fluorescent lighting they were brightly light dark orbs. He sat down at the table with more tears coming out.

“You alright mate?” Niall said tossing his trash into the bin.

“Yeah…Its just that my sister called…haven’t talked to her in ages she said…she said she’s flying into London later today and she wants to see me…I don’t know why im…why acting like this.” Each pause was sob with a deep breath. “I can’t even right now.” He said finally calming down after one last deep breath.

“Awe Haz you have every right that act that way.” Louis said taking a drink, It was first seeing Harry cry due to happiness and not anxiety. He was proud that Gemma finally had the guts to want to see her brother. Louis knew that they weren’t on the best of terms when she went away for work. She told him through email that Harry wouldn’t respond to her texts or even answer the phone when she did call. It was a hard time for Harry too Louis was sure of it. That was the summer that they stopped seeing each other Harry was losing both his sister and best friend. How could that not have an effect on his life.

“Could one of you drive me into London?” Harry asked suddenly looking at his phone. Louis wanted to be there and so did Niall they all agreed on going together in Louis car because it was bigger than Niall’s and could fit up to seven people if it was needed.

Its late in the afternoon when they decide to stop watching re-runs of Sherlock before they even started to think about getting ready for the big night ahead. Niall took the longest shower using up all the hot water so both Harry and Louis had to shower in luke warm water.

After they were showered and dressed in their best outfits they made their way to the car park and got into Louis massive Range Rover. Driving into London wouldn’t take long at all it was just a little after eight and the traffic wasn’t as bad as long as they were moving. At first Harry thought the place was a restaurant, and Niall laughed at him for it, because it was actually a night club where all the pretentious wanna be famous people went. He didn’t find it funny at all.

When they arrived at Awakening They waited in line for about twenty minutes. All sorts of people went in wearing crazy colored dresses and suits. Their hair was done into something out of this world. All three of the boys were a bit taken back by what had just walked by. She wore shoes that were curved, kind of like the devil guy from power puff girls, and her dress was a hot pink color that was to bright worst of all was her hair it was in a bump but she placed small random objects in. To Niall she looked like Effy Trinket. The comment made everyone around them laugh.

“Louis Tomlinson! Is that you!” A voice called from behind which soon followed the clinging sound of heels running across the pavement. A girl that was no taller than five foot five came dashing through the sea of people waiting to get in.

“Hi m’names Cattie but you can call me Cat.” She rushed through whatever she was saying but no one understood because they tuned her out after few seconds. Louis nodded and smiled at the right times.

“Anyway why are you, why are you and your friends here aren’t you like a superstar who can get into any club?” Cattie asked looking confused.

“Um were here for his sister. And I don’t really like clubbing.” Louis said reaching up to put his hand on Harrys shoulder. He was relieved when she asked for a photo leaving them to be. Louis fame never got the better of him, but in some cases it did. He could’ve just asked the bouncer to let them right away but he didn’t want to offend anyone because he used his ‘perks of being famous’ card, so he waited in line like any normal person would. Even when he was with Nick he wouldn’t use that card mainly because they just had small house parties that involved other well known people, but even at business the owners would try to give him free clothes and other items he would refuse and paid for everything. He didn’t become an actor to get free things in life.

Finally the wait was over and the bouncer let them through the doors. They found Gemma siting at a table in the back corner. She smiled at the sight of her growing brother who came up and gave her a big bear hug. Everyone else gave a slightly less enthusiastic hug. Louis and Niall went up to the bar to go and get drinks for everyone at the table.

“Fuck this is shit.” Louis said to Niall as they waited for the bartender.

“Why? it’s not great but whatever I just want to party.” Niall said looking at the people in the club no one caught his eye. All of them were to flashy.

“I don’t know Gemma is only seeing him because she has work out here why else would she want to see him? I’ve talked to her through email and she said she has some work to do out here.” Louis said looking at the table with Harry and his sister. She was talking to him but he looked uncomfortable.

“I don’t know Lou it seems like she’s happy to see him. What if you’re wrong?” Niall said grabbing the bottles off of the counter.

“Im never wrong I feel like this is just going to hurt him even more.” Louis said walking next to Niall holding his glass of wine.  Just then Harry got out of his seat and walked off towards the bathrooms in a rush. Louis ran to the table to put the glass down.

He walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

“Harry what’s wrong?” He said looking at the boy sitting on the counter. “Is everything alright?”

“No just leave me alone.” He said fighting back the tears.

“Im not going to until you tell me what’s wrong. Did Gemma say something to you?” He asked walking closer.

There was a long silence before Harry looked up at him eyes bloodshot red.

“She says everything…I thought she was going to be nice...” He started to say breaking down completely. He got off the counter and made his way into Louis’ small frame. He wrapped his arms around the older boy’s waist and laid his head down in the crook of his neck.

“She stated saying that I needed to stop crying over our parents death, she moved on and so should I. Then she went on to tell me how my aunt and uncle hated me” He sobbed into the smaller boys chest making his bottom up top all wet. Louis rubbed his back saying sweet nothings into his ear.

“She has no right saying that.”

“W-why does she hate me.” Harry whispered only loud enough for Louis to hear.

“She doesn’t hate you. It’s just that-“ Harry cut him off.

“No she hates me because I didn’t…” He cried violently .

“Because you didn’t cry when you left home, because you were tired of crying Harry you can’t blame yourself for what Gemma feels. Do you remember what I told you all those years ago?” Louis asked pulling Harrys chin up so he could look into his eyes.

“You said ‘Harry they will always be there, you will be loved they will always be with you’.” He said never forget those words. When he was younger sometimes he would dream that Louis was laying in bed with him telling him those words over and over again rubbing his curls to soothe him before he went to sleep.

“Yes good and no matter what others think they will still be here for you. Please stop worrying that your sister hates you, both of you just need to talk it out okay babe.” Louis said giving a him a reassuring hug. A loud knock scared them both.

“Louis! She left you were right!” Niall said ponding on the door. Harry looked at him confused by what the Irish man had said.

“Its nothing promise.” Louis said grabbing hold of the younger boy’s hand. “Let’s go home yeah.” Harry nodded letting the older boy lead him through the crowd of crazily dressed people and into the brisk night.

***

“I thought were never going to leave.”  A voice said stumbling out of the bathroom stall.

“Me too.”

“Liam was that...was that Harry Styles?” Zayn said walking to the sinks. Liam followed suit and sat on the counter.

“I think so Zayn. Like I heard that he left his aunt and uncles house in New York and came back to London.” Liam said looking at his partners hair, it was messy and all over the place. Before Harry walked in the two were on the verge of fucking. Zayn fixed the few strands of hair that weren’t going up into his quiff with water.

“Why would he leave? So Louis and Niall are taking care of him now?”

“I don’t know but it had to be for a big reason. I think so. You know I walked by Niall’s studio the other day and Harry was in there it dawn on me until now.” Liam said biting on his bottom lip.

“Hmm…wanna go home?” Zayn asked walking into Liam’s open legs running his hands up and down the muscular thighs. Liam reached out and wrapped his arms around Zayn’s neck pulling him closer.

“I think you know what I wanna do Zayn.” Liam said pressing his soft lips to Zayn’s tracing his tongue along the bottom of his mouth waiting for an entrance which in return Zayn gladly gave him. Liam wrapped his legs around his boyfriends torso. Almost falling to the ground Zayn walked them both into the wall next to the door.

“Liam you’re so fucking filthy.” Zayn said breathlessly going back for more. Liam let out a high pitched moan when Zayn started leaving little bite marks along his neck.

“I’ll be back gotta take a piss.” Someone said walking into the bathroom. He didn’t even notice the two making out. They stopped and Liam let go of Zayn’s torso his feet falling to the ground.

“Oh sit sorry man.” The drunk guy said as he washed his hands. “Didn’t even see you there.”

“Its cool don’t stress it bro.” Zayn said taking Liam’s hand as they walked out of the bathroom.

“Why is it whenever you try to fuck me in a bathroom we always get interrupted?” Liam said in a pouting voice.

“I’m sorry babe.” Zayn said walking out of the night club. “I will fuck you good tonight I promise.”  They hailed a cab down and went home.

***

When they finally got home Harry went straight to his bedroom. Louis felt helpless he wanted to comfort his friend, but Harry wanted to be alone. He walked into to his bedroom and sat on the bed thinking about how his life would’ve been different if Harry’s parents never died, If Harry never went away, if Niall didn’t live with him. Would his life be any different than it was now?

Louis didn’t really talk about it much but when Harry left his whole world went down. His best friend was gone and he was alone during the rest of his school years. No one liked him because he was gay he got bullied every day for it. He was hated.

When he finally finished school people stopped bullying him and people in the real world didn’t give a fly fuck that he was gay. His manager at the time didn’t want him to come as gay because it could ruin his chances but instead Louis fired him and hired someone else for the job  Kevin his new manger. He thought it would be better if he did come out. After the first month he kept getting calls for him to do  rolls in big time tv shows giving him a large audience of fans. No one hated him that’s when he realized that there are just people in this world to bring you down and you have to find out who you are so you can stand up to them and show them its okay to be different.

“Louis…can I come in?” A shaky voice asked through the door.

“Yeah come in Harry.” Louis said moving over so Harry could sit on the bed with him. But Harry had oher intentions and laid down on the bed patting it for Louis to lay down. He followed suit and layed down next to the curly haired puffy eyed boy.

“Can I sleep with you tonight, I just…I just want to…” Harry said trailing off looking at Louis.

“Of course you can Hazza.” Louis said pulling the blanket over the two of them. It took Louis a while to fall asleep next to something so beautiful but it was hard seeing the angel being pulled down into the darkness. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Alright let’s go Haz,” Louis said reaching out to grab Harry’s hesitant hand. “If you go down I’m going down too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its taken so long to update i've been busy.heads up there should be more drama coming

Niall awoke to a shatter in his bedroom. He opened his eyes immediately seeing the culprit unaware if it was a girl or a boy by the hair cut. He didn’t have a type as long as they had a nice smile and laugh chances are he went home with them.

“Hey.” Niall said groggily.

“Niall shut up and go back to bed mate.” Louis said almost closing the door.

“Well what the hell did you break?” He said sitting up in the bed Louis face went a little red.

“Ugh sorry mate but I was getting a lighter and I dropped your bong. Promise ill buy you a new one.” He said it rushed.

“Uh its cool don’t fret. But uh are you gonna share what you’re smoking?” Niall said not even caring about his bong breaking. It was weird how he never got mad. They walked out of the room and into the living room.

“Harry come out here!” Louis shouted turning on the TV. He suffered the channels then finding nothing he was interested he gave it to the curly haired boy wearing nothing but boxers and a sweater. Harry found something that only he liked watching, Ramsey’s Kitchen Nightmares. After ten minutes of it all the boys were mesmerized by how foul the business was.

“Are you going to light that or?” Niall said to Louis who was staring at the television. Niall tossed him a lighter, starting to get impatient.

“Yeah sorry.” Louis lit the blunt in his hand taking a big huff of smoke into his lungs holding it for a few seconds then letting the cloud seep through his lips. He passed it to Harry who did almost as gracefully as Louis did, failing when he started to choke of to much smoke inhalation. He passed it on to Niall who sat there laughing at the poor boys foolishness.

After an thirty minutes or an hour  of a continuous circle of blunts being passed around they finally got up and decided to do something it was past midday and it was chilly for the first week in February. Niall suggested they ice skating because it’s the last week to do so. At around six they walked over the town square.

Not many people were there only a few couples and some teenagers messing about. Niall invited one of his friends to go with them. Her name was Clara she was very pretty she looked like a model. Later in the night she would turn out to be unemployed trying to get her break as an musician.

“I have to confess something…iveneverbeeniceskatingbefore.” Harry said in rush as they got to the counter to pay for skates. Everyone looked at him confused by the words he had just said.

“What?” Louis asked taking a step forward.

“I’ve. Never. Been. Skating. Before.” He said slowly enunciating the words carefully.

“Its okay I’ll teach you.” Louis said reaching the counter to pay for the group’s shoes. The cashier got the skates and handed them over. They walked over to a bench to put their skates on.

“Seriously Harry you’ve never did this before?” Niall asked putting his trainers under the bench.

“Yeah I’m serious.” Harry said having a hard time putting the foreign objects on his large feet. Louis finished his up and then helped Harry put his on tying them tight around his ankles making sure they wouldn’t come un-tied by double knotting them.

“Alright let’s go Haz,” Louis said reaching out to grab Harry’s hesitant hand. “If you go down I’m going down too.” He said giving a reassuring smile to the afraid newbie. Harry reached out and grabbed on to Louis arm with a tight grip Louis lead the way to the rink stepping on to the ice.

Harry was worried that something bad might happen like he will fall and Louis will fall but he will get cut or someone might trip and push him into the ice. His life was full of risks but having Louis there guiding him through excited him it made him feel safe for once.

“Alright Harry step on.” Louis positioned himself so that he was directly in front of Harry. “Now grab both of my hands… Harry babe you need to open your eyes.”

Harry was still tentative about doing this, He slowly looked down then gradually looked up into Louis deep blue eyes. He smiled signalling that he was ready to do this. Louis guiding them to the side or the rink, so if Harry needed to stop he could go on to the wall.

“Okay so I never skated backwards before, but if I say so myself I am a very good skater so hold on tight.” Louis said a little too confidently he hasn’t ice skated since a few years ago when he was Nick and all his DJing friends. He pushed the skates back and started a good flow maybe just a little to fast.

“Louis don’t scare the poor kid!” Niall shouted from across the rink holding Clara’s hand.

“Little slower.” Harry said gripping tight to Louis gloved hands. Louis slowed his pace and told Harry to watch his feet. Louis made it look easy placing one foot in front of the other shifting his weight evenly.

After going around the rink 5 times Louis felt like Harry was ready. He moved so that he was on the outside and he hand a firm grip on the learning boys hand.

“Okay I think I got it.” Harry said a little uneasy he started going pushing off the ice. It was really easy Harry loosened his grip a little and eventually pulled off skating on his own. Even though he is nineteen he feels like a kid learning to ride bike. He was proud of himself for doing this for learning to skate with experience before. He was proud of his self.

Louis skated in front of Harry going backwards once again. Failing to realize that there was a couple in back of him.

“Lou don’t do that you’re going to make me,’’ Harry started to say suddenly tripping over his large sized skates and landing on top of a fallen down Louis. “Fall.”

Louis burst out in laughter laying his head down on the cold ice. Harry was stuck getting off of him, every time he got up he would fall back down again. Eventually the ice rink worker came over and picked him up from the commotion.

Niall and Clara came over laughing louder than humanly possible, followed shortly by a giggling Louis.

“You ‘right mate?” Niall said dying down from his laughter. “You looked like Bambi trying to get up.” After saying that Nialls face went pale, remembering what happened at the start of the movie.

“Im sorry I didn’t mean it like that.”

“No its fine,” Harry said walking back over to the bench. “It was very funny though.” Once again they started laughing.

“Ahh, okay well im going to get a tea anyone want anything?” Louis said taking his last skate off and slipping on his shoe.

“Nah I’m good.”

“I’m fine.” Clara pitched in. Her and Niall walked off to return the skates arm-in-arm.

“I’ll go with you.” Harry said standing up waiting for the smaller boy to join him. They walked off to the vendor selling hot tea and coffees. Harry thanked Louis for teaching him to skate, although the fall was preventable if he wasn’t daring.

“Im sorry Harry I truly didn’t see those people in back of me.”

“Its okay, actually I really liked being on top of you.” Harry said cheekily giving a big grin when he noticed Louis blushing. “Im going to do something ‘kay.”

The taller boy put his hand around Louis neck pulling his face closer to his. He pressed his soft lips onto the small fragile lips. Louis put his arms on either side of Harry’s necking using him as a stepping stool so that he wouldn’t have to so all the work bending over. The kiss intensified when a loud interrupting cough stopped the two boys.

“Umm you two are holding up the line.” The small old  man said looking uncomfortable.

“Sorry,” Harry said unwrapping Louis arms from his neck. “Can we get two small teas?”

The man handed them their drinks and they tipped him a generous amount for having to encounter the hot mess.

***

Zayn sat at the DJ booth picking out a playlist he was going to give for the clubs party goers.  He and Liam worked at a club in lower London. Liam the bartender, Zayn the DJ, it wasn’t uncommon that Liam got hit on because he was the bartender at gay club. Both boys knew that they belonged to each other and no one would split them apart.

“Liam, babe c’mere!”  Zayn shouted getting his boyfriends attention quickly. Liam jogged over to the booth.

“What’s up?”

“Check this playlist out,” Zayn said pushing his laptop over to Liam. “And also I think we should call Louis or Niall.”

Liam looked surprised at what was just said. Back when they were kids the foursome had got into a wicked fight resulting in them not talking to each other till. It was still hard to process hoe quickly they un-became friends.

“Do you think that’s a good idea?” Liam said concerned about his mental health.

“I think so its time we apologize and see them including Harry.” Zayn said scooping up his laptop and placing it back where it was before. Liam nodded and kissed zayn before walking off.

“Lets do it in the morning yeah?” 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry its taken a while for me to update, it was hard to get my ideas to flow the way i wanted them to.  
> also you can find me on tumblr: harrysbear

_You’ve reached the voice mail of_ Louis Tomlinson _leave a message at the beep_. Beep.

_Hello sorry I missed ya leave a message and I’ll try and get back to ya_. Beep.

“Neither of them are picking up.” Liam muttered dialing Louis’ number again. Zayn shrugged and went to the kitchen maybe he could email one of them.

“Hello?” A groggy voice said over the phone.

“Hi, is this Louis?” Liam questioned not remembering how deep and raspy his voice had become.

“No its not, but I can get him for you.”

“Wait is this Harry?” Liam said.

“Yes, who is this?” Harry asked wondering who could possibly be calling at six in the morning.

“Liam Payne, we used to be friends and then well you know yeah and uh yeah.” Liam said not knowing how the boy was copping, and feeling stupid because he was rambling.

“Yeah I remember you. Did you still want Louis?” Harry said sleepily.

“Yes please.” Harry handed the phone over to Louis who was rubbing his eye’s.

They talked for a while only Harry could hear Louis’ side of the conversation. Which were small replies like yeah, im okay, that sounds fine, and nice to talk you too its been a while. He hung up and placed the phone on his dresser. Lying back down in bed.

Harry did the same except he rested his head on Louis feather like hair. Breathing in the raspberry sent. They lay like this for a while until their breathing was the same and fell asleep in each others arms. Harry woke up a few hours later only to an empty bed besides the sticky note on the pillow.

            _Harry I had to go and meet up with someone should be back later_

_Lou xx._

He placed the paper onto the dresser and walked out of the room wearing some of Louis sweats. He barely had time to himself anymore with working with Niall to hanging out with Louis it took up his personal time. It was almost as though Niall and Louis wanted to keep him occupied so he wouldn’t have panic attacks when he was alone or if went somewhere.

They were trying to keep him away from his self. Maybe it was time for him to move on and live on his own, but how could he just leave them they had taken care of him in more than possible. Maybe he should just stop trying to get closer to Louis and move away  because it seemed like he was still hung up over his ex. Harry realized that being alone was awful  probably because he kept getting thoughts of his past and what is going to happen with him in the future. He needed someone to be with him constantly to take his mind of things. He couldn’t leave, but he can’t expect Louis to always be with him. Louis had a life of his own before he had to take Harry in.

He feels like a burden no one would want to be with him if he can’t even figure what he wants to do with himself. He found himself sitting on the balcony outside smelling the river. It was a bit brisk but that was only due to the water running through corridor it had made thousands of years ago.

After a few hours of siting outside and re-valuating his life he went inside the comfort of his newly proclaimed home. It  was already after one when Louis walked back in with Niall and two slightly familiar faces.

“Harry were back.” Louis called as he shuffled his way in.

Harry stood and smiled at everyone before he could say anything Liam and Zayn ran up to him and pulled him into a tight embrace lasting longer than a normal one would have.

They pulled off and stepped back.

“Hi Harry.” Liam said giving a small smile as did Zayn.

“Right well I’ll put the kettle on.” Niall stated going in the direction of the kitchen. The rest of the boys sat down trying to face each other on the semi-circle couch. It was somewhat awkward only for the fact that no one was talking but they were all staring at each other. A few minutes later Niall brought out the kettle and tea cups placing it on the table in front of the couch.

“Thanks mate.” Liam said reaching out for a cup and handing it over to Zayn who took it hesitantly.

“Okay so Harry when did you get up?” Louis asked taking a sip of his tea.

“Like a few hours ago, you’ve woken me up so I could’ve went with you.” Harry said sitting up.

“Oh well you looked peaceful when you were sleeping I didn’t want to wake you or anything, plus I brought Niall along with me so we could meet up with these two.” He pointed in the direction of the other two boys.

“Oh…” Was all Harry said in a low whisper. Everyone else was in their own world talking about things that seemed liked they haven’t talked in over years.

It was strange how distant they were and also why was this the first time he has seen his long lost friends since the move, why didn’t Louis bring them around sooner?

“Louis, can I talk to you?” Harry said standing up walking to the front door and stepping out, not checking to see if the older boy was following. He stood in the dimly lit hallway for a minute before the door opened and Louis appeared.

“Why ha-“ He started to say before Louis cut him off.

“I haven’t been completely truthful with you, remember when we were talking the ther day and  I said that I had not seen Liam and Zayn for a while well that was a lie the last I talked to them was a little after you left to your life in America. I seen them sometimes at bars and school I just never talked to them.” Harry was still silent waiting for him to continue. “We got into a big fight that ended up in losing them as friends, I don’t know why I didn’t tell you. I’m sorry for that.”

Louis caught his breath and finally looked up to the younger boy seeing his reaction. Harry just smiled and nodded.

“I wasn’t going to talk to you about that Lou.” Harry said. “I just wanted to see how your day was.”  

“Awe Harry, it was nice and how was yours?” Louis asked stepping closer.

“Not so good because I didn’t wake up to your beautiful face.” Harry closed the gap.

“I’m sorry love.”

“I need to know something though.” He paused getting his thoughts in order. “Can you, no will you, never mind…its just that I…uh I need…shit…never mind.”

Louis looked confused still waiting for Harry to say whatever it was he was going to say.

“Fuck im going to sound stupid. Louis I need to know if you are willing to keep me safe from myself and protect me and help me, because if not then I need to go like now and…” He trailed off looking down into Louis’ blue eyes that were searching for something more.

“Harry of course I will. What do you think I’ve been doing, when was the last time you had a panic attack? The first week you were here right it’s been months. I want to help you in ways that seem impossible. You just have to let me in. W-why do you want to leave?” Louis said after a few moments of silence.

“Harry are you alright? Nothing’s wrong with you right, you didn’t do anything regrettable right?” Louis questioned the boy who was on the verge of tears.

“Im fine.” Harry said giving a weak smile. “I really fucking love you.”

He leaned down and placed his soft lips against Louis’ moving in time with each other. Harry could feel the smile on Louis’ lips. He pulled away. Tears still coming out of his eyes. Louis wiped them away with his thumb and pulled Harry’s head closer.

“I love you too.” He stood on his tippy-toes and kissed Harry with a lot of passion. Harry placed hands under Louis’ thighs and pulled him up. Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist, making them pressed against the wall. Harry’s tongue traced over Louis’ bottom lip as he waited for an entrance that was quickly given up. Louis laced his fingers into Harrys soft buoyant curls. Making him give out a moan when he pulled on them.

To anyone that walked in this hallway it would look like they were about to have sex right there without a single care. But when Louis heard the elevator doors open and a woman’s laugh filled the entry way he stopped. Harry didn’t though kept kissing Louis along his neck leaving a trail of kisses until the woman cleared her throat.

“Hi mum.” Louis said sliding off of Harry. And standing up straight.

“Hi Louis, Harry love are you alright?” Jay asked give a small laugh.

“Yeah Hi Jay, how are you.” Harry asked walking over to her as he gave her a hug.

“I’m fine sweetie. Louis sorry such short notice. I was calling you but you didn’t answer.”

“Its fine mum do you want to come in and have tea?”

Louis lead the way in making everyone follow after him. Jay was surprised when she seen that the house was already full with people. Liam, Zayn, and Niall were a bit embarrassed for having a bong sitting in front of them.

“Oh sorry did I interrupt something?” She asked putting her purse down on the table near the couch. She laughed again and went to the kitchen waiting for Louis.

“Put this shit away right now Niall.” Louis said hard and walked into the kitchen to have a chat with his mother. Niall packed up the contents into a metal box and grabbed the bong to go and put it in his room. Liam and Zayn waited a bit to go in after Louis. Harry followed suite when Niall joined him again.

“We’re just going to leave now Louis.” Zayn said speaking up.

“Non-sense stay and have dinner with us.” Jay said sipping her tall glass of wine. “Louis was going to cook for me anyway.”

“Yeah stay and we will have a dinner party of sorts.” Harry said speaking up and walking over to the pantry. They only had enough pasta and sauce for 4 people no way they could feed six.

“No really its fine, we have a long drive back anyway.” Liam said smiling.

“Are you sure?” Louis said standing up.

“Yeah we live in North London want to try and beat traffic.”

“Alright well give us a call anytime.” Niall said standing at the kitchens door way.

“Goodbye, everyone.” Liam and Zayn said in unison.  Walking out the door.

“Bye!”

 

***

It was after eleven when Jay left and the house was picked up. Harry laid in Louis bed waiting for him to return with a movie.

“’Kay I brought back Grease and The Notebook. I never The Notebook but I really love Grease, you pick Haz.”

Harry sat up and grabbed The Notebook and put it in the DVD player. H had watched this with his aunt years ago, but forgot what it was about.

The movie started and Louis laid down on Harrys lap covering them up his duvet.

They talked a bit throughout the movie, but when it had ended they were both in tears cuddled next to each other sobbing softly.

“That was so sad and cute.” Louis said wiping his tears away with the back of his hand. Harry nuzzled his head closer to Louis giving him a kiss on to top of his soft hair.

“I know.”

They turned off of the tv and lights and rested next to each other. After a few minute of laying there Harry’s breathe came slower and softer signaling that he was fast asleep. Louis lay there for a minute smiling to himself.

“I Love you, Harry.” He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Harry wasn’t sleeping though and he placed kiss to Louis head and snuggled a bit closer.

“I love you too.” 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry its taken such a long time. this chapter is really upsetting and is trigger warning. originally this was going to be the last chapter but i will say that in a few chapters it will be over. also im sorry if you get upset with the way things worked out, but i just feel like there are not a lot of character deaths. i wasnt going for a happy ending.

It had been a year since Harry boarded the plane and landed in London. Many things have changed in his life, he was now dating his best friend, and he had a job but not just any job he worked with his other amazing friend painting and taking photos for the Horan Gallery. It may not be that amazing as say a musician, but this helped with his anxiety. He was more relaxed than he has ever been minus the fact that every day before they go off to work they get high.

Louis was most proud that Harry had come to terms with himself and that his relationship with his sister was useless, yeah it’s unfair to not talk to her anymore but she put him through enough trauma throughout his life. Harry didn’t deserve any harm especially from his loved ones. As for Louis, his career had sky rocketed. He landed a big time role as a major character in a movie he was portrayed as a poor immigrant who moved to the UK only to become a famously known artist. Ever since he and Harry went out in public and were doing interviews with each other, it seemed that he was more liked. He was just waiting for that big break and it was right next to him all along. For once he was happy and content with himself.

As for Niall, he still worked as an artist, sending thousands of his artwork to people all over the world. He wasn’t just popular in the UK but places that seemed so out of his league a few months ago. He shipped his and some of Harry’s work to Paris, Moscow, Vancouver, New York, Chicago and other major art cities all over. He was even able to feature some of his artwork in Louis’ new movie.

Things were great and just like they should be. Everything was too perfect Harry thought one Thursday afternoon. He was on his lunch break on his way to Louis’ set and something just didn’t feel right. This morning he and his partner shared a very intimate moment in the bathroom, he helped Niall send off his work to Costa Rica, nothing was every this easy and now as he drove into London there was something that didn’t feel right. He stopped at the red light and glanced around no one was around besides a few tourist wearing light sweaters even though the rain was starting to pick up. 

“What the hell is going on?” He said to himself. Something wasn’t right. He drove quickly to Louis’ set and got out of his car running in to the building wondering if Louis was okay. He rushed past directors and cast members all giving him looks.

“Louis are you alright?” Harry’s voice came out in a rush.

“Yes, Harry I’m fine what are you doing?” Louis said sounding worried.

“It’s just something’s not right…” He trailed off mumbling more words that were incoherent. He was sitting on a chair his legs were shaking with frustration as he couldn’t figure out what was wrong.

“Love, please tell me what’s wrong.” Louis placed his hands on the boy’s shoulders making him jump. Harry was now sweating profusely. He looked nervous and his brow furrowed thinking too much.

“I don’t know I’m just scared Lou.” He said after several moments of silence. Louis sat next to the wrecked boy wrapping an arm around his shoulder, feeling cold due to Harry’s sweaty body. This wasn’t normal Harry never got this bad.

“Love don’t be, just…when was the last time you took your pills?” Louis questioned sweetly, more worried if Harry was going to be okay. About 6 months ago Harry had a panic attack that ended badly when he had to be rushed to the hospital because there was no way he was going to leave the country by a plane when he feared something was going to happen, everyone around thought he was planning on doing something to harm himself or others, but thanks to a doctor who happened to be walking by he helped Louis with Harry. After a few weeks of the hospitals treatment they prescribed Harry Zoloft and Celexa. They just wanted to be sure that nothing bad were to happen to him. It was hard the first few weeks because Harry was having withdraws he wouldn’t talk or eat and if he did it was forced.  It worried Louis what if Harry was getting bad again.

“I..I stopped taking them…” Harry said in a soft whisper barely audible. He thought that because he was feeling normal and going out more he was doing fine, so without the doctors consent he stopped medicating himself from the antidepressants.

“Oh.” Was all the older boy could say the doctor told him not to question things when Harry does something to the extreme he said just to go with it, but in this situation it was hard to tell because it was bad that Harry was off his pills but he couldn’t tell him because he might get more upset and that’s the last thing anyone wants to do.

“Don’t get mad at me Lou.”

“Never Harry.” He soothed the helpless boy for about half an hour. No one said anything to the two boys siting in each others arms.

“I’m sorry.” A shattered voice said in defeat, “I should’ve done this Its all over now, I’m done.” Louis didn’t realize that it was Harry talking he sounded so broken. It hurt to know that Harry was at his breaking point.

“No Harry please don’t think its your fault, you felt better and that’s what matters.” Louis said not breaking the glaring stare of the younger boy.

“I love you.”

***

It was a week after the incident and Harry was now taking his pills again and visiting his therapist every day. It was taking its toll on everyone but no one said anything about it. Niall and Louis would alternate the days when they went with Harry to the doctors building. They’d miss work but it didn’t really matter because it was for Harry and his mental health something both boys had. Again Harry was still feeling horrible and didn’t have the will anymore. Yeah living with your best friend and boyfriend is amazing its just that he was now making an excuse to get away from them. He felt like he didn’t belong anymore Louis always told him not to talk like that but Harry was sure he was feed up with his sulking all the time.

That’s why he was doing this:

_Dear Louis,_

_Do you remember that song I should you ages ago called Hannah? You told me it was depressing and sad because of how powerful the lyrics were. Please do    me one favor and listen to that song for me, can you do that? I know it will be hard but just listen to it.im sorry you found me like this. Its hard writing this now and realizing that I wanted to do this since I was 15. I’m surprised no one realized this sooner but I came to London for a reason not to live freely but to die. I wanted to say goodbye to all of my friends I lost. I didn’t realize how much I loved you. I want to thank you for bleating my death. I want you to know this is not your fault its no one’s. It’s just my mind has been fucked up since they left and I don’t think I could ever get better again. Don’t look down at my closed eyes, don’t try to wake me up, don’t call for help, and please don’t scream. Because all of those actions are not going to bring me back. I LOVE YOU! Goodbye love.xxx_

_Yours forever,_

_HS_

Harry grabbed the pill bottle from the self, taking all of the small circluar forms into his mouth washing it down with the whiskey he got out

He went into Louis’ room. Laying in the bed feeling happy for once.

One last blink of the eye and he was gone.


End file.
